


An Open Letter to my Readers

by AstridMyrna



Category: miscellaneous - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Essays, Writer's Block, oh the joys of being a writer, open letter, writer problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridMyrna/pseuds/AstridMyrna
Summary: An update on where I’ve been and where I’m going
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	An Open Letter to my Readers

Hello everyone!

Writing on my phone so if the format is a little funky that’s why. I hope you are all doing all well despite the...uh...current circumstances of 2020. I’ve been doing all right, but as you may have noticed, I’ve been rather absent here on AO3, and have only come here to read the lovely comments that you guys write me, no matter how old a fic is, and it reminds me why I love writing so much. <3 I love how, despite how weird or tragic my work can be, my work has engaged you in ways I haven’t expected. 

So why haven’t I been on AO3 lately? Well, as you can probably guess from the tags, I’ve been dealing with depression and, most annoyingly, writer’s block. This is a different type of writer’s block — I know what I want to write and how to write it, but I can’t seem to sit and write it out. Even when I try to hand write something out, I’m overcome with dread and I do something else.

I’m still working out what the source of that dread is, but I can remember how it started: right after I graduated. For those who don’t know, I was doing an MFA in creative writing. I have a manuscript I need to revise and I haven’t despite a few false starts. I have stories I want to write. I have stories on AO3 I need to finish. I have so many unfinished projects and now that I’m in lockdown you’d think I’d have time to do them, but I don’t.

Instead, I’ve been tackling on getting my depression diagnosed and taking the right meds and therapy to properly manage it, instead of white knuckling through it like I have been for years. I’m trying new planning techniques so I can prioritize and finish all these projects. I’ve been through this before where I couldn’t write for a year, and I’ll get through this again.

Anywho, I’m writing this to thank you all for your support and patience despite my absence, and that I haven’t given up on fanfic or the Star Wars fandom, but rather I needed to take a bit of a hiatus (especially after The Rise of Skywalker, that hurt me more than I expected). January 2021 is when I plan on writing fanfic again because I need to work on some original work.

If you read this all the way through, thank you so much! If you want to talk to me, I will respond to comments on this post or you can find me @ thegiddyowl on Instagram. 

Thank you and stay safe everyone!  
~ Giddy


End file.
